narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamui
|ref=Third Databook, pages 240-241 |image=Space time migration.png |kanji=神威 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kamui |literal english=Authority of the Gods |game names=Divine Threat, Transportation Ninjutsu |other names= |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu, Space–Time Ninjutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Raido Σ,Ryan Uchiha,Fūgetsu Senju,Takumi Uchiha, Hanzai Uchiha, Kaname Soga, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, Kiba Uchiha, Shiyōkinshi Uchiha, Saburō Uchiha, Sigma Ōtsutsuki, Ω Sigma X, Rakan Hibon, Shinen Uchiha, Aoi Uchiha, Shirou, Jinkō, Yunīku Uchiha, Kazuhide, Shiroyasha Uchiha, Doujinn |debut manga=276 |debut anime=29 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5 |movie debut=Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire |ova debut=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG anime cutscenes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Kamui is a powerful Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu that creates a unique and specialised form of . It allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats — teleportation and intangibility. Overview Kamui allows the user to transfer anything to . Once a target is sent to this dimension, it is unable to escape.Naruto chapter 502, page 10 This technique, when used through Obito's right eye, is also able to make the user "intangible" by transporting portions of their body to the same pocket dimension.Naruto chapter 597, pages 7-8 Obito was able to activate Kamui the moment he awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan,Naruto chapter 605, pages 6-7, 10 while Kakashi, who awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan at the same moment as Obito without realising, didn't have access to it until sometime after Sasuke Uchiha's defection and made first use of it in the series during his encounter with Deidara. Kakashi Hatake likens the characteristics of this technique to those of the Flying Thunder God Technique, but notes that it seems to be much more versatile since it requires neither a seal nor a summoning tattoo to be performed.Naruto chapter 395, page 10 The side of the eye using the technique determines the range and detailed properties. Teleportation Each eye is able to transport targets by creating a swirling distortion that opens a void into the other dimension. When both eyes are used together on the same target, the process works twice as fast.Naruto chapter 666, pages 13-15 This technique's effect acts as an attractive force, both visibly drawing the target inwards and distorting their form until they disappear. A user of the right eye requires physical contact to absorb a target, while a user of the left can do so from a distance. After absorbing targets through this process, the user is able to eject them from the eye used at any time of their choosing, demonstrating the ability to eject objects with varying degrees of force. This is demonstrated by Obito, who ejects weapons of various proportions and/or quantity with relative ease and at a moment's notice, giving opponents little to no opportunity to react accordingly.Naruto chapter 598, pages 4-6, 9-12 While in Kamui's dimension, the user can transport targets out of said dimension at any time, even without making physical contact with them.Naruto chapter 675, pages 1-2 Another unique trait of Kamui is that it allows the user to teleport to virtually any location they desire, including the other dimension. When using Kamui to teleport, whatever the user is touching will be warped along with them and their chakra becomes untraceable. Despite not always being present, Obito can keep his targets under genjutsu while they are confined inside this pocket dimension and thus, keep them incapacitated for extended durations.Naruto chapter 520, page 8 Long-range An ability belonging to Obito's left eye, the long-range version of Kamui is primarily based on line of sight and, as such, is not limited to physical contact to warp a target into the other dimension. This ability could also be supplementarily used on the user to warp himself to different locations. By focusing to create a barrier space and concentrating on the target within, Kamui will distort space and the target will be drawn into the other dimension. Short-range The short-range version of Kamui, belonging to Obito's right eye, has a unique variation of teleportation akin to intangibility. When activated, any part of the user's body that overlaps with a solid object is seamlessly warped to the other dimension, making it appear as though he is phasing through them. This ability can dodge most attacks, and by overlapping his entire body into large objects, the user can not only conceal himself from view, but temporarily erase all traces of his chakra. This ability can also be used to travel through the ground; a characteristic that Obito often exploited to ambush his opponents from below.Naruto chapter 475, pages 2-3 The user also seemingly possesses the capability to extend this intangibility to whatever he's touching at the moment of activation,Naruto chapter 467, page 5 as long as he is able to maintain some form of contact with at least a part of the desired item or person.Naruto chapter 595, page 15 In order to warp another target using this ability, it is required that the user maintain physical contact with them. Both Eyes When both eyes are used together on the same target, the teleportation process works twice as fast. Through both eyes, the user can create two distortions at the same time and connect them. This was demonstrated when Obito first used the long-range Kamui to synchronise with another dimension, and then used the short-range Kamui to teleport himself, and/or any one touching him through the portal. The user can not only create two distortions, but can create a simultaneously long and short ranged portal in their line of sight that can connect two dimensions. Doing this, however, requires a tremendous amount of chakra, and places significant strain on the user's eyes, causing both to bleed.Naruto chapter 685, pages 14-16 Drawbacks Since this technique is shared by two different users of the same pair of eyes, both parties can use their own technique to counter the effectiveness of the other, thus making it useless to use against one another directly.Naruto chapter 487, page 4 Obito could extend this negation to targets outside of his own body by concentrating on the warp space, as he negated Kakashi's attempt to decapitate the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path's head.Naruto chapter 595, pages 12-13 Similarly, Kakashi was able to escape Obito's attempts to trap him in the other dimension and influence attacks to hit the former should he attempt to phase through them.Naruto chapter 608, page 3-8 The Mangekyō Sharingan is a dōjutsu that, with continuous usage, burdens the user with the loss of their eyesight. Since this is the source of Kamui, using it in rapid succession puts Kakashi's body at risk as well. As his Sharingan was transplanted, usage of this technique poses an even greater risk to Kakashi. Similar to Amaterasu, repeated use of the technique puts a great deal of strain on the user, causing his left eye to bleed if overused.Naruto chapter 598, page 12 Kakashi was originally only able to use this technique up to at least three times in a given day, even when starting at full strength. At first, Kakashi's aim and control over the size of the barrier was imperfect. Over time his aim and control improved, as he was able to accurately warp away small and fast moving objects, such as a nail.Naruto chapter 424, page 17 Kakashi is even able to consecutively warp away two fast-moving arrows.Naruto chapter 484, page 6 Later, he became able to use this technique several more times in a single day and attempted to use it to decapitate the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, although he required a considerable amount of time to prepare the necessary amount of chakra and the technique was ultimately negated by Obito.Naruto chapter 595, page 11 After being given chakra by Kurama, Kakashi was able to use his long range variant of Kamui to quickly transport a target as large as Gyūki to the other dimension and later eject the tailed beast from his eye,Naruto chapter 610, page 17 as well as utilise the technique more times than he would usually be capable of. He estimated that the influence of Kurama's chakra, when given directly by Kurama, made his usage of Kamui at least three times more powerful than usual.Naruto chapter 617, pages 3-4 In Obito's case, the primary weakness of this technique is that both aspects cannot be used concurrently, as he must become and remain tangible in order to transport himself or others, providing a small opportunity in which he is unable to pass through objects and thus, is vulnerable to injury. This deficiency means that he must also materialise when ejecting stored items as well, presenting the same vulnerability.Naruto chapter 598, page 9 According to Konan, Obito can only maintain his intangibility for approximately five consecutive minutes at a time, after which he is presumably rendered completely solid for a duration. In order to bypass this weakness and remain in Kamui's dimension for a longer duration, Obito has to "solidify" and absorb his entire body. She also revealed that the time it takes him to absorb something is proportional to its mass, and that it takes longer to absorb himself than another person or object.Naruto chapter 510, pages 2-3 Additionally, due to the nature of Obito's intangibility, the sections of his body residing in the other dimension can still interact normally with other objects that are also contained within said dimension, meaning they can be damaged by such items, a characteristic that Kakashi exploited to injure Obito on multiple occasions during the Fourth Shinobi World War.Naruto chapter 597, pages 4-12 While controlling the Ten-Tails, Obito was unable to extend his intangibility to the beast or his means of connecting to its head, and was separated from it as a result.Naruto chapter 617, pages 13-14 Unlike most other Mangekyō Sharingan users, Obito's extensively continuous usage of the Kamui technique does not seem to tire him at the very least, nor even caused his eyesight to deteriorate. Influence Kamui is the word for a divine being in Ainu mythology, although it is almost never written with kanji in modern times. In a more general Japanese context, Kamui refers to the might and majesty of the gods, particularly the Shintō Kami. Trivia * In the and several anime episodes, Obito is shown to be able to access Kamui without having his Mangekyō Sharingan activated. * After becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Obito noticed that he could no longer "travel through dimensions".Naruto chapter 643, page 5 However, Madara was able to teleport himself as the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki.Naruto, chapter 674, page 17 References